


и лучше выдумать не мог

by an9elinus



Series: продавцы воспоминаний [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Existential Crisis, M/M, Memory Alteration, Psychological Drama, все GOT7 участвуют в эпизодах, всё не то чем кажется, поток сознания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus
Summary: Джебом не интересуется, не пытается специально запомнить и не знает почему, но в омуте его памяти все эти мелочи о Джексоне оседают илом, в котором он начинает увязать. На самом дне.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: продавцы воспоминаний [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101740
Kudos: 8
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	и лучше выдумать не мог

**Author's Note:**

> наверное очень люблю этот текст даже спустя годы. сегодня из зе дей наконец его отпустить

Джебом заказывает латте и летнюю грозу. Джинён сказал бы на это, что Джебом почти в отчаянии, но в пятницу вечером после работы можно всё.

\- С Рождеством! - у парня за стойкой снежно-белые волосы и голубые глаза: то ли линзы, то ли модное сейчас окрашивание роговицы. Он протягивает Джебому стакан кофе, украшенного сливками с имбирным печеньем-человечком и пластину с воспоминанием. Гладкая серебристая поверхность пластины размером с визитку холодит ладонь, глазурь на печенье светится красным, а кофе пахнет корицей. Джебом благодарно кивает и занимает столик в самом дальнем углу, вытаскивая очечник из внутреннего кармана пальто. Его эйар очки «очень ретро», как говорит Марк, предпочитающий самые последние навороченные модели, но ему по работе положено, а Джебому хватает и этих - обычных в тонкой золотой оправе. Он прижимает плоские таблетки нейронной гарнитуры к вискам, нажимает кнопку активации декодера воспоминаний и вставляет в него пластину.

Полупустая кофейня, запахи кофе и ванили, мигающая над окном гирлянда пропадают, когда внутренняя поверхность очков начинает светиться, на ней появляются бледно-зелёные надписи о загружаемом файле, от таблетки наушника поступает едва ощутимым покалыванием в виске электронный импульс, и мир вокруг совсем растворяется, затягивая Джебома внутрь воспоминания. Перед его глазами раскрошенный временем старый вяз, сухая трава по пояс и разрезающая пейзаж пополам дорога, уходящая за горизонт. Он не видел это место, но оно кажется знакомым. Джебом идёт по дороге, оставляя вяз позади и иногда срывая пожухлую траву. Гроза накатывает неспешно, как прилив к пологому берегу, она приближается со стороны далёкой реки, которая есть где-то впереди, Джебом это знает. Он идёт туда, встречая пока негромкие и редкие раскаты грома и всполохи молний за пластом низких сиреневых туч. 

Стихия нарастает с каждым его шагом, а он все ускоряет ход, спеша ей навстречу. И останавливается как вкопанный, когда видит фигуру на горизонте. Одинокий путник приближается к Джебому вместе с грозой. Он не торопится, идёт размеренно, осматриваясь по сторонам, жадно ловит все звуки и запахи этого места и этого дня, Джебом заставляет себя сдвинуться с места и продолжить идти вперёд спокойно, не срываясь на бег, столь сильно его желание поскорее встретиться. Чем ближе они друг к другу, тем громче гром, тем ярче молнии, тем сильнее бьётся сердце в груди Джебома.

Они равняются через восемьсот пятьдесят два шага, Джебом не хочет, но считает помимо своей воли, пахнет дорожной пылью, когда с неба падают первые крупные капли дождя. Джебом всматривается, чтобы увидеть лицо того, с кем никак не может встретиться, и воспоминание обрывается на этом месте. Он успевает вскинуть руку, чтобы попытаться схватить незнакомца за плечо, сдернуть бейсболку с его головы, уцепиться за рукав куртки, но ничего из этого ему, конечно, не удается, и в придуманных воспоминаниях, ставших теперь его собственными, человек остаётся без лица.

Джебом выключает декодер касанием пальца, стягивает очки и гарнитуру с лица и оглядывается, опасаясь, что мог привлечь внимание окружающих, но все они полностью поглощены собственными эйар очками. Ему уже сложно вспомнить время до декодеров воспоминаний. Как и любая принятая людьми технология, она быстро стала частью привычной жизни. Действие декодеров распространяется намного шире, чем обычных эйар очков, которые запускали с лозунгом «Преобрази свой мир». Декодеры появились, когда смешанной реальности, придуманной кем-то другим, стало мало. Теперь каждый может создать собственную, наполнив её воспоминаниями, считанными декодером и через нейронную гарнитуру возвращенными человеку с уже новыми деталями. В такую реальность легко начать верить. Воплощенная в жизнь мечта, как она есть, больше не нужно реальных достижений, миру можно явить виртуальные. А можно не являть, потому что многим жизнь в созданном их собственным воображением имитированном мире кажется всё более привлекательной.

Джебом сомневался поначалу и даже ходил на несколько лекции по устройству декодеров, их влиянию на мозг человека, возможный вред. Но со временем они стали такой же частью жизни, как когда-то плоские прозрачные пластины смартфонов, пришедшие на смену металлическим, ещё одним гаджетом, без которого нельзя обойтись. Да и от лекций про декодеры тоже была польза, там он встретил Джинёна.

Сейчас на лице почти каждого посетителя кофейни мерцающие разноцветные стекла эйар очков, по которым бегут, сменяя друг друга, картинки и разноцветные символы программного кода, так это выглядит со стороны. Но за этими стёклами целые миры. У пары человек Джебом замечает самую последнюю модель - стекла очков темные и происходящее на них видно только владельцу. Джебом даёт рекламе и человеческой природе пару недель, потом это станет хитом, сам он приверженец старых проверенных технологий. В его модели декодера, к примеру, до сих пор сохранилась возможностью считать не больше одного воспоминания за раз, но его это устраивает. Он забирает стакан с латте и оставляет печенье одиноко лежать на столе, глазурь уже почти растаяла, и её свечение не такое яркое. Джебом смотрит на потускневшего имбирного человечка и чувствует себя таким же.

До дома Джинёна он решает дойти пешком, хотя на улице сухо и морозно, а в чёрном небе над городом, слепящим миллионами огней, нет ни звезд, ни даже луны. Там также темно и пусто, как у Джебома внутри, полная гармония. Он идёт по знакомым улицам, не замечая ни вывесок, ни людей, большинство из них торопятся мимо смазанными тенями. Кажется, что до него никому во всей вселенной нет дела. Джебом думает, что это в общем-то отлично.

Яркие вывески магазинов и ресторанов заканчиваются за два переулка до высоток, где живёт Джинён. Когда Джебом оставляет позади последнюю, уже закрывающуюся едальню, оттуда пахнет чем-то безвозвратно сгоревшим и маринованным имбирем, у двери голографическая реклама акции на соджу - три бутылки по цене двух. Желудок Джебома делает кульбит, но он проходит мимо, представляя, что сказал бы Джинён. 

Лифт в доме Джинёна поднимает его на двадцать первый этаж, электронный замок пищит и впускает Джебома внутрь, когда он проводит над ним рукой. В его нейрочипе на запястье код и от квартиры Джинёна тоже, он хорошо помнит, каким потрясением была для него такая степень доверия поначалу. В квартире тихо и темно, свет в прихожей зажигается, встречая его, и гаснет через полминуты. Как раз хватает, чтобы оставить у дверей обувь, повесить в шкаф пальто и на пару мгновений прислониться спиной к двери, ощущая, что силы заканчиваются ровно на этом месте.

Теперь единственный источник света в квартире незанавешенные окна гостиной во всю стену. Через них сюда сочится свет расчленённого магистралями и улицами города. Джебом бросает сумку на диван и вспоминает про так и не выпитый латте и что в сумке есть камера, старое хобби из юношеских лет, которое он почти забросил, а кадр сейчас вышел бы отличный. Но взять стакан с кофе с комода в прихожей он ещё может, а возиться с настройками камеры - уже нет. Джебом пробует кофе на вкус, тот оказывается невыносимо сладким и холодным, так что сводит зубы. Джебом морщится, отворачиваясь от картины ночного города, которая должна завораживать, но вызывает в нём такие же чувства, как холодный кофе, и собирается покопаться в коллекции воспоминаний Джинёна, когда в дверях спальни появляется заспанный Джексон.

На нём неизменные спортивные штаны и растянутая черная майка, обесцвеченные волосы зачёсаны назад пятерней, а один глаз ещё закрыт. Он чешет грудь и смотрит на Джебома одним открытым глазом с таким же осуждением, как кошка Джебома, когда он пытается уменьшить ей порцию еды. Виноват в этом ветеринар, но не в глазах Норы, в которых в тот момент читается вселенская печаль и грусть преданного тем, кому ты доверял. И не в глазах Джексона сейчас. В глазах Джексона Джебом вообще всегда и во всём виноват. Это взаимно. Джебом не одобряет Джексона в жизни Джинёна, как Джинён не одобряет пристрастия Джебома к эйар очкам. Он уже не раз говорил, что Джебом становится зависимым, как многие, и скоро потеряется в своём имитированном мире. Пока в шутку, но Джебом знает, что на самом деле всерьёз. Волнение за него Джинёна радует, но Джебом успокаивает его и всё отрицает и другим, и себе. Он всегда может остановиться, а сейчас он просто ищет ответы. И хочет вспомнить. 

С Джексоном всё сложно. И Джебом бы просто забил, если бы Джинён не был его лучшим другом, а Джексон с некоторых пор не стал лучшим другом Джинёна. Ну и в общем о статусах лучших тут ещё можно поспорить, конечно. С Джексоном им вроде бы и нечего делить, но с ним Джинён становится таким, каким с Джебомом он не бывает никогда. Джексон всегда и всех знает и не против быть другом хоть со всей вселенной, а Джебом чувствует себя слишком уставшим для всего этого, и сам старается дистанцироваться от него. Другим Джексон открывает дверь в новый дивный мир, в котором и звёзды в небе, и можно сходить выпить соджу по ночам, и может даже кофе горячий, а Джебому туда путь заказан. Он один остаётся в своём, пустом и тёмном.

\- Джинён ещё на работе. У них какой-то форс-мажор, пришлось задержаться, - говорит Джексон и уходит на кухню.

Голос у него ещё более хриплый после сна, чем обычно, и от этого у Джебома по спине почему-то мурашки. Он собирается не замечать присутствие Джексона и обращает всё своё внимание на полки с пластинами для декодера, которые соседствуют с настоящим антиквариатом - бумажными книгами, но Джексона не так просто игнорировать, он возвращается с бутылкой воды и спрашивает:

\- Ужасно выглядишь. Ужинал? Может по рамёну? 

Джебом не помнит, когда в последний раз ел. Ему хочется из чувства противоречия, похожего на детский каприз, соврать и отказаться, но мысль о рамёне немного согревает изнутри.

\- Закрыто уже всё, - только и придумывает он, что сказать в ответ. Но такие мелочи не остановят неизбежное - Джексона. Так что «по рамёну» ближе к полуночи в их случае значит, как в студенческие годы, которые ещё помнит Джебом, круглосуточный магазин и дымящиеся стаканы лапши быстрого приготовления за стойкой у окна. Тогда это было даже весело.

Они идут по тем же улицам, по которым раньше шёл Джебом, ему хочется спросить, запрещает ли Джинён и Джексону ночные гастро изыски и потому тот предлагает согрешить ему или он просто голодный после сна, но ветер крепчает, и вместо этого Джебом кутается в пальто, выше поднимая воротник. На Джексоне всё те же штаны, и поверх майки только объёмная толстовка, он прячет руки в карманы, вжимает голову в плечи, надвигает на лицо козырёк бейсболки от ветра и выглядит сейчас так, что его хочется закрыть собой не только от ветра, но и от всего мира. Джебом вместо этого трёт замёрзшие руки и кончик носа и злится на себя за подобные глупости в голове. К счастью, до магазина остается всего несколько поворотов и пара минут. Пока они выбирают лапшу, Джебом успевает узнать о любимой китайской марке рамёна Джексона, о том, что нет ничего лучше курицы в кунжутном соусе, ни в коем случае не в кисло-сладком, а кимчи он может съесть сам, если уж так хочет. 

Несмотря на все свои статусы «лучших» в жизни Джинёна, встречаются они нечасто, однако, за это время он уже знает о Джексоне столько, что мог бы сойти за его вторую половину. Джебом не интересуется, не пытается специально запомнить и не знает почему, но в омуте его памяти все эти мелочи о Джексоне оседают илом, в котором он начинает увязать. На самом дне.

Продавец на кассе, парень намного моложе Джебома, откладывает свои эйар очки и пробивает им лапшу. Он видимо подозревает в своих ночных покупателях благодатную публику для беседы, чтобы развеять скуку, потому что спрашивает:

\- Видели уже новую группу дживайпи? Обещают скоро дебют, как раз к пятидесятилетию компании. Допы к первому синглу - огонь, любое воспоминание со случайно выбранной участницей. Можно даже со всеми сразу, если декодер позволяет. Я из-за них специально купил себе новую модель, с увеличенным объёмом памяти.

\- Кажется, я что-то такое слышал, Мэй и Эйприл… - пока Джебом пытается вспомнить, что видел в сети, он проводит над терминалом кассы рукой, и нейрочип в запястье отзывается тихим писком, сообщая о списании средств. Джебом не очень интересуется всеми этими музыкальными группами и не любит общаться с незнакомцами, даже просто кивнуть в таких ситуациях для него подвиг, но сейчас рядом есть Джексон, а он, как известно, готов подружиться со всей вселенной.

\- Мэй и Эйприл мои фаворитки! - конечно Джексон слышал о новой группе, конечно он не прочь их обсудить, конечно ему нравится концепт с именами названиям месяцев, конечно он уже оформил предзаказ. Джебом поражается тому, как тот находит общий язык с каждым. Если бы Джексона не существовало на самом деле, его стоило бы выдумать, решает в этот момент Джебом. Продавец очарован им не меньше, он тоже делится своими мыслями о новой группе и громко смеётся, запрокинув голову.

Джебом этого не замечает, как не замечает, что смотрит на Джексона с восхищением и благодарностью за спасение. Зато это замечает Джексон. Он улыбается, скрывая лицо тенью от бейсболки, и тогда Джебом улыбается тоже. И это первый раз за весь вечер, за весь день, возможно за последнюю неделю, когда ему хочется улыбаться. Джебом решает злиться на Джексона, что именно с ним это всегда сделать легко, но на самом деле он рад, что это простое желание ему доступно. Ну а то, что это именно с Джексоном у Джебома всё так, что же, у каждого свои недостатки. 

Рождество Джебом проводит с семьёй. Редкие дни, которые он проводит в их старом доме, кажутся ему вырванными из календаря года, стёртыми из рутины будней с вечным рабочим авралом и пустых выходных, когда он не делает ничего или делает что-то, чего делать не так уж и хочет. Дни эти заполнены запахами еды, приготовленной матерью, ароматных трав, которые сушатся по всему дому, и говором постоянно включенного телевизора. Огромная голографическая панель расположена в гостиной и кажется там, среди деревянной мебели, сделанной своими руками и украшенной вышитыми подушками и салфетками, чем-то чужеродным. В этом доме ему и его эйар очки кажутся фантастическим изобретением из будущего, вовсе ему не нужным, здесь ими не хочется пользоваться, здесь он не хочет вспоминать и искать что-то, что сам не знает, здесь возможно последнее место, где он ещё хочет просто быть.

\- Обещай позвонить, когда доберёшься? - мать заставляет его наклониться, чтобы поцеловать в лоб и взъерошить волосы как в детстве. Это и смущает, и радует одновременно. Закидывая вещи в такси, Джебом думает, что есть ещё всего один человек, которому он разрешил бы также ерошить свои волосы и может быть даже целовать себя в лоб. Если бы он только вспомнил. На прощание мать даёт ему большой контейнер с кимчи и вручает коробку с его детскими и юношескими сокровищами, которую он обещает забрать уже вечность. Дома кимчи отправляется в холодильник, а коробка под кровать.

Новый год настигает Джебома посреди очередного горящего рабочего проекта. Горящего буквально, потому что партия новых эйар очков их компании оказывается бракованной, они сгорают в тридцати процентов случаев. Отдел, в котором работает Джебом, завален жалобами от недовольных покупателей, а дежурная улыбка и фразы с извинениями уже приклеились к его лицу. Последняя пара дней и часы до полуночи проходят в тумане, они наконец-то разгребают гору претензий и рассылают все компенсации или сертификаты на замену очков. Под полуживые возгласы радости и звук открываемого шампанского Джебом уезжает праздновать к Джинёну, где из всей и так небольшой компании знает только двоих: Марка и Югёма. Последнего на словах и исключительно потому, что Джинён с некоторых пор упоминает некоего Ким Югёма раза три за пять минут, стоит ему заговорить о работе. Нетрудно догадаться, кто это может быть.

\- Выглядишь отвратительно, - говорит с порога Марк и вручает Джебому бокал с шампанским. 

\- У Джинёна лучший круг общения, все в последнее время только и говорят, как плохо я выгляжу, - Джебом предпочёл бы сейчас уже не пить или уж если пить, то что-нибудь не слабее сорока градусов. Но в гостях не своя воля.

\- Если бы ты чаще замечал звонки и сообщения, то может и своих друзей было бы больше, - отвечает Марк. И если даже Марк ворчит на необщительность Джебома, то с этим правда что-то надо делать. Возможно в новом году, решает Джебом, когда под звон бокалов все громко считают от десяти до одного и загадывают желания. 

От пары глотков шампанского лёгкое гудение в его голове становится громким звоном колокола, и Джебом решает, что вечеринка слишком шумная, даже при условии отсутствия здесь Джексона, но и не достаточно отвязанная, тоже как раз по причине его отсутствия. Джебом выбирает диван, чувствуя, что почти отключается. Он надевает очки и успевает вставить пластину в декодер. Неизвестно, что настигает его раньше - воспоминание или сон, но он одинаково рад сейчас и тому, и другому.

Это воспоминание самое первое. Пластина с ним, затёртая и поцарапанная, всегда с собой у Джебома. 

Под ладонью он чувствует нагретое шершавое дерево, цикады орут истошно. Лето уже на излёте, но солнце всё ещё раскалённый шар над головой, а тот, кого он так отчаянно ищет, ещё не исчез из его жизни навсегда. Они сбежали на окраину их небольшого городка, к излучине реки, где в камышах теряется старый пирс и тихо бьётся о берег проржавевшая лодка. Закрыв глаза и подставляя лицо солнцу, Джебом полусидит, полулежит, привалившись спиной к спине кого-то другого и положив голову ему на плечо. Пахнет тиной, жарко и футболка липнет к спине от пота, но так хорошо, что всё это можно потерпеть. Они пытаются рыбачить, но по такой жаре не клюёт. Впрочем, его спутник всё равно не оставляет своих попыток, он упёртый, настойчивый. У него куда больше терпения, чем у Джебома.

\- Что будешь делать, когда я уеду? - вдруг спрашивает он, и Джебом даже открывает глаза от внезапности и того, что вопрос из самых неприятных. Они же и пришли сегодня сюда, чтобы не искать ответы на такие вопросы.

\- Не знаю. Может убегу за тобой. Может пойду в старшую школу.

\- Не сбежишь. Ты не такой, - Джебом снова расслабляется и откидывается назад, а его уже и так тянут на себя и позволяют удобно устроить голову на чужих коленях. Его гладят по голове, ерошат волосы и на лице опять прикосновение тёплого солнца и тёплых губ.

Слова могут показаться обидными, но Джебом знает, что всё совсем наоборот. В них восхищение и уверенность, что Джебом со всем справится, даже с тем, с чем иногда кажется справиться нельзя. Он справляется. И в то лето, и после, и через год. Потом их семья переезжает, Джебом учится в университете, на деньги от подработки покупает свою первую камеру, встречает Джинёна, и жизнь начинает налаживаться. Только в ней чего-то не хватает. И Джебом пытается вспомнить - чего.

Джебом просыпается резко, ему кажется - он сейчас упадёт, но чьи-то пальцы, запутавшиеся в его волосах, действуют успокаивающе. Шея затекла, хотя всё могло бы быть хуже, если бы он не лежал сейчас головой на чьих-то коленях. Его эйар очки и гарнитура аккуратно сложены на журнальном столике. Джебом осторожно поворачивается и видит Джексона, расслабленно сидящего на диване, голова запрокинута назад, одна рука на спинке, вторая в волосах Джебома. Он кажется только что задремавшим, но суточная щетина явно проступает на бледном в утренних предрассветных сумерках лице, кадык чётко вырисовывается под кожей и в вороте расстёгнутой рубашки виден отблеск цепочек. 

На пару минут Джебом потерян и не уверен, это уже реальность или всё ещё его воображение, он помнит, что засыпал с мыслями о Джексоне. Но тот шумно вздыхает во сне, и морок развеивается. Серый свет наступившего года затопляет город, погружённый пока в мир снов и воспоминаний, где уже стёрлась грань между своими и чужими, придуманными и настоящими. Ощущая затылком тепло, исходящее от Джексона, Джебом впервые с момента появления декодера думает, что он ему больше не нужен. Своё и настоящее всё-таки лучше.

Джебом чувствует себя сталкером, но преступно медлит несколько минут, рассматривая профиль Джексона и слушая его дыхание во сне. Как бы ни было тому неудобно, он кажется сейчас полностью расслабленным. Спокойным. Умиротворённым. Принадлежащим именно этому месту и времени. Даже если быть его здесь не должно, ведь Джинён говорил, что у Джексона какое-то мероприятие в Европе, и он улетел до середины января. Но это очень похоже на Джексона, появляться там, где его не ждут, иногда всего на пару дней или часов, а потом мчаться дальше. Чем он занимается, Джебом так до конца понять и не может. Таким, как сегодня, он видел его только пару раз, на смену спортивным вещам приходят строгие брюки и рубашка, где-то здесь же наверняка валяется его пиджак. Джебом вообще не понимает, как кто-то может выглядеть одинаково органично в прикиде гопника и костюме известного дизайнера. Одинаково органично и одинаково роскошно, надо признать. Джексону это как-то удаётся.

\- Привет. С прошлого года не виделись, - на кухне Джебома встречает Джинён. Джебому нравится, что у них с Джинёном похожие, понятные им шутки, которые другие называют старомодными, им всегда есть о чём поговорить, и даже если поговорить не о чем, это тоже нормально.

Пахнет свежесваренным кофе и тостами, и за то, и за другое Джебом готов убить. Он не ждёт уже этого, но чувствует себя живым, небритым, голодным и ужасно уставшим. Всё это вместе скорее радует, чем огорчает, потому что главное в этом всём то, что он в принципе себя как-то чувствует.

\- От сока я тоже не откажусь, - сообщает Джебом, когда Джинён ставит перед ним тарелку с тостами и чашку кофе. Джинён картинно приподнимает брови, но сок наливает. 

\- Выглядишь так, как будто ты вспомнил.

Джебом сначала не понимает, о чём говорит Джинён, и тому приходится пояснить.

\- Счастливым. Думал, что только твой потерянный некто ещё и поддерживает в тебе жизнь. И что увижу тебя таким, только когда ты вспомнишь.

Джебом не помнит. Лицо в его воспоминаниях и в его снах остаётся смазанным расплывчатым пятном. Это началось давно. В каждом новом воспоминании, загруженном в его мозг через декодер и цепочку нейронных импульсов из гарнитуры, так или иначе, появляется кто-то, кого он будто потерял. Кого он не помнит, но отчаянно хочет узнать и найти. 

\- Может всё-таки сходишь к врачу. Поговоришь? - Джинён пьёт кофе и смотрит на него внимательно, даже чересчур. - Тот, кого я советовал, хороший специалист в этой области. Ким...

\- А я говорил, - Джебом перебивает Джинёна, зная, что за этим последует очередная душеспасительная беседа.

Джинён молчит. Осуждающе и облегченно одновременно, как это умеет только он.

\- Не поделишься?

\- Услышал тоже, что и от тебя. Похоже на то, что ты с каждым врачом встречался перед моим визитом и выдал инструкцию, которую они неплохо выучили.

\- Конечно, потому что мне больше нечем заняться, как лезть в твою жизнь и в твою голову, Им Джебом! - немного обиженно парирует Джинён. 

\- Потому что ты за меня волнуешься. Я это знаю. И я это ценю. - если бы Джебом хотел, он бы специально не сказал сейчас лучше, но он это от всего сердца. И Джинён знает. И он ведь тоже от всего сердца. 

\- Что он всё-таки сказал? - Джинён оттаивает и не даёт Джебому привычно замять эту тему.

\- Говорит, что область приобретённых воспоминаний плохо изучена из-за малого срока использования самой технологии. Однозначного ответа нет. Возможно, я получил какую-то психологическую травму или со мной произошло в то время что-то, что причинило столь сильную боль, что моё сознание блокирует эти воспоминания.

\- Как, например, расставание с дорогим тебе человеком?

\- Да, как это. 

\- Или? - Джинён хорошо успел узнать Джебома и слышит в его словах недосказанность. Кофе у него заканчивается, и он отставляет кружку в ожидании ответа. 

\- Или я просто последний мудак, который извёл и себя, и окружающих, прячась за выдуманными воспоминаниями и отрицая объективную реальность.

\- Иногда я тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь об этом? - Джинён больно бьёт его кулаком в плечо и это заслуженно.

\- Догадываюсь, - смеётся Джебом.

\- И что ты собираешься делать?

\- На день рождения закрыться дома и пересматривать избранную коллекцию своих воспоминаний. Если есть, что посоветовать, можешь сделать милость.

\- Я бы тебе посоветовал больше гулять и не быть последним мудаком.

\- Слова истинного друга.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, - Джинён забирает пустые тарелку и чашку у Джебома и ставит в посудомоечную машину. - Ты не думал, что, возможно, ты не ищешь прошлое, может тебя волнует или пугает будущее? 

\- Я бы не отказался для начала понять, где моё настоящее, - предлагает свежую идею Джебом и замолкает. Джексон стоит в дверях за спиной Джинёна. Уже чисто выбритый, но всё в тех же брюках и рубашке.

Смотреть на то, как Джинён будет заботливо готовить и Джексону завтрак, Джебому сложно, а Джинён обязательно так сделает, как только увидит Джексона. Сейчас то самое время, когда Джебому очень хочется поспорить о статусах «лучших» в жизни друг друга, но он предпочитает ретироваться.

\- Мне надо кормить кошку. Поеду домой.

Джинён не возражает, Джексон тем более. 

Джебом набрасывает пальто, обувается и быстрым шагом стремится прочь от квартиры, но сразу следом за его спиной пищит электронный замок, и Джебом придерживает уже открывшиеся двери лифта. Джексон на ходу надевает пиджак.

\- Значит бросил Нору в Новый год одну, а теперь едешь замаливать грехи?

Джебом кивает. Самое странное для него не то, что они с Джексоном ведут светскую беседу в лифте дома Джинёна утром первого января, а то, что Джексон помнит имя его кошки. Говорил ли он ему его вообще?

\- А ты? Джинён упоминал, что у тебя дела в Европе.

\- Были, уже разобрался с этим. Обещал отметить с семьей праздники в Гонконге, потом вернусь. Числа пятого, - Джексон говорит это так многозначительно, что Джебом думает невозможно же, что он намекает на его день рождения. Отношения у них не такие.

\- Ну значит скоро увидимся, - Джебом старается быть вежливым, но Джексон всё равно громко ругается и спрашивает его с гримасой злости на лице.

\- Ты же даже не имеешь это в виду?

\- Что? - пытается не понимать Джебом.

\- Невероятно. Как Джинён всё это терпит, - они уже на улице, Джексон машет рукой удачно подвернувшемуся такси и оказывается на заднем сидении раньше, чем Джебом успевает придумать ответ. - Я надеюсь, я хотя бы есть у тебя в списке контактов. Шестого я буду здесь. Если что.

Джексон громко хлопает дверью такси и растворяется в морозном утре, оставляя Джебома одного. Джебому кажется, что как-то слишком холодно, темно и пусто вокруг. И дело совсем не в погоде.

В день рождения Джебома с самого утра идёт снег. Он оседает на асфальт, машины и крыши домов, превращая город в незнакомую декорацию, которую Джебом не узнаёт. Он возвращается в кровать, где в тепле и уюте тихо сопит Нора. Ему повезло, что сегодня воскресенье. Джебом гладит Нору и думает про джексоновское «здесь». Не первый раз за последние дни. Это «здесь» не даёт Джебому покоя, потому что он хочет, чтобы оно было рядом с ним. И осознание этого не помещается в привычный мир Джебома, он пока не может найти ему там места.

Подарок приносят ближе к полудню. Сначала на нейрочипе Джебома на запястье появляется почтовое уведомление, а потом за дверью слышен сигнал дрона-доставщика. Джебом долго смотрит на небольшую коробку, прежде чем решиться открыть, он догадывается, что внутри. Серебристая пластина ложиться в ладонь со знакомой тяжестью. В коробке нет ни открыток, ни поздравлений, только карточка с номером контакта. Джебом видит его в первый раз, но знает, чей он, ведь Джексон такой упёртый и настойчивый.

Он устраивается в изголовье кровати и вставляет пластину в декодер. Нора мурлычет, под его рукой, а мир вокруг исчезает. От белого затаившегося под снегом города до сердца в груди Джебома - ничего нет, кроме небольшого кафе, оформленного в ретро стиле. Его день рождения приходится на воскресенье. Играет старая песня под стать месту - “Yes or Yes” группы Twice. Джебом узнаёт, потому что маме в молодости они нравились, и дома висит их плакат, настоящий, бумажный, не голографическая проекция. 

Перед Джебомом стоит торт, покрытый белым кремом и украшенный целой горой свежей клубники, ему поют поздравительную песню и крепко обнимают все по очереди. На празднике, кроме семьи, ещё один гость. Его Джебом ждёт больше всех. У того, кто протягивает ему коробку с подарком, отросшие, пока не осветлённые волосы, у него голос Джексона, каким тот, наверное, был в семнадцать, лицо Джексона, ещё чуть детское, более круглое, с легким румянцем на щеках и бледными зимой веснушками. Они встретились только полгода назад, и впереди у них столько всего интересного, захватывающего, невероятного. До того самого летнего дня в камышах, когда всё закончится. Джексон улыбается Джебому, стоит с ним плечом к плечу и помогает задуть свечи на торте:

\- Я же сказал, что я буду здесь. 

Свечи гаснут, Джебом чувствует, как растворяется всё вокруг, больше нет никого рядом с его плечом, он остаётся один во тьме. Тёплой и вязкой, как слой ила выдуманных или невыдуманных, теперь уже не разберёшь, воспоминаний, скрывающий его настоящую память, Джебом увяз в них крепко, и его продолжает затягивать всё глубже на дно.

Внезапная мысль-озарение прошивает, словно молния из его предрождественского воспоминания. Джебом снимает эйар очки, бросает их на кровать, свешивается с неё и достаёт коробку, привезенную от семьи на Рождество. Под потёртым корпусом его первой камеры и парой устаревших смартфонов в металлическом корпусе, он находит несколько старых выцветших снимков, напечатанных ещё на бумаге - исключительно заслуга родителей. На них он в маленьком городе из детства: рыбачит у реки, стоит в поле под старым вязом, сидит в кафе с красивым именинным тортом перед собой. На каждой фотографии он один. Рядом с ним нет ни Джексона, которого он ждёт, неистово хочет увидеть, ни кого-то ещё. Ни там, ни здесь, нигде.

Первое правило приобретённых воспоминаний - чем больше их, тем меньше останется настоящих. Закон сохранения. Лавина сцен из памяти, мелькающих словно кадры, снятые на его старую камеру, обрушивается на Джебома, погребая под собой, ломая стены и защитные барьеры, за которыми существовал выстроенный им мир. Перед ним каждая встреча с Джексоном, в которой только они вдвоем. Случайные прохожие, которые смотрят на Джебома, будто он говорит с самим собой, Джинён общающийся с Джексоном всегда за границей этих кадров. Все кусочки мозаики примагничиваются друг к другу, складываясь в картину, в которую нельзя, невозможно поверить. Джебом отказывается её понимать и принимать, нащупывает коробку, в которой пришёл подарок, и видит там собственное имя и в графе получателя, и в графе отправителя. Визитка из этой коробки здесь же, она бумажная, почти бесценная во времена электронных носителей. На ней действительно есть контакт - его личный идентификационный номер с нейрочипа, без него пластину ему бы не продали, таковы правила. На обороте указан адрес и выведено имя - Пак Джинён, психотерапевт. Только у Джинёна ещё могли остаться такие раритетные визитки, Джебом не уверен, но кажется вспоминает, что она как раз попалась под руку, когда он заказывал подарок самому себе.

И тогда Джебому становится страшно. Воспоминания - это единственное, что останется от каждого, поэтому люди так ими дорожат и так их боятся. Но что, если воспоминаний о нём и его собственных воспоминаний не останется. Ни у него, ни у кого-то другого. Как не осталось воспоминаний о Джексоне. Джебом видит, как усиливается снег за окном, стирая город кружением сумасшедшей метели, внутри у него такая же метель, она скручивает всё холодом, и он проваливается в неё.

\- Несколько дней придётся применять сильные успокоительные, чтобы не случился новый приступ, - Джебом слышит в метели Джинёна, голос его далеко, а говорит он на непонятном чужом языке. Всё вокруг кружится и качается. Может они летят наконец в отпуск, как давно хотели? Было бы неплохо, Джебом всё собирается, но всё не до того. 

\- День рождения стал катализатором? - отвечает Джинёну Марк. Что в метели делает ещё и Марк непонятно, но так как-то даже логичнее.

\- Кто знает, но это одна из групп риска, - Джебом чувствует легкое прикосновение к своему запястью, где вшит нейрочип, и хочет сказать, чтобы его никто не трогал, и вообще оставили в покое. А лучше позвали Джексона и выключили белое и холодное вокруг, но язык не двигается во рту вообще. Да и открыть рот нет сил. - Югём обещал зайти позже, у него сейчас приём. Хочу узнать его мнение, как специалиста в этой области.

За этими словами следует тишина, потом что-то пищит, похоже на какой-то прибор, и снова появляется Марк:

\- Надо было давно уговорить его на терапию, мы же видели, что к этому идёт. Если бы я был внимательнее. 

\- Ты проверяешь создаваемые воспоминания на их безопасность для людей, но человеческая психика уникальна, а ты не всемогущ. Прекрати винить себя в том, в чём ты не виноват, - Джинён продолжает нести какую-то чушь. Он всегда её несёт, решает Джебом.

Открыть глаза Джебом тоже не может, ему снова хочется позвать Джексона, тот бы точно всё ему объяснил. Он расстроен, что здесь все, с кем он сейчас общается, а именно Джексона нет. Как будто Джексона и не было вовсе. Мысль эта вызывает приступ мучительной острой боли в висках, кажется туда воткнули по огромной игле, эта боль куда сильнее той, что обычно посылает электронный импульс из нейронной гарнитуры, поэтому Джебом старается на ней не концентрироваться. 

\- Господин Им, вам нужно поспать, - Джинён почему-то ведёт с ним себя так официально. Он потом спросит его, что всё это значит. А пока к запястью, ко лбу и к вискам он чувствует тёплое прикосновение. Так Джексон целовал его когда-то давно. Это обнадёживает, может он всё-таки пришёл? На висках после прикосновения будто остаются таблетки гарнитуры, Джебом не уверен, ещё это напоминает датчики какого-то прибора, им его мучили на одном из приёмов врача, к которому посылал Джинён. Джебом плохо помнит, хотя было это не так давно. 

\- Его память ещё не полностью разрушена? - снова Марк. Никакого Джексона.

\- Идём, не нужно, чтобы пациент нас услышал. Случай тяжёлый, но я надеюсь, что нам удастся его вытащить. Новые препараты и терапия, которую применяет Югём, творят чудеса.

Где-то за метелью слышно, как тихо закрывается дверь. Джебом не предполагает про кого могут говорить Марк и Джинён, но рад за того, ему спокойнее после этих слов. Джинён говорит, что всё будет хорошо, а Джинён всё всегда знает. 

Боль в висках немного отступает, метель опять усиливается, Джебом видит теперь только её за окном кофейни, в которой сидит, чувствуя себя фигуркой в стеклянном снежном шаре. Снова мигает гирлянда и перед ним стакан латте и имбирный человечек. Глазурь на нём очень яркая, ослепительная. В кресле напротив Джексон, без спроса нагло тянется к стакану Джебома и пьёт его латте. А потом улыбается. Джебому радостно и страшно. Радостно, ведь он наконец-то вспомнил и нашёл того, кого забыл и искал так долго. Страшно, что если бы не вспомнил, то не было бы этого жгучего, острого и невыносимого внутри, из-за которого хочется протянуть руку и стереть молочную пену, оставшуюся в уголке губ Джексона. Ничего бы этого не было. Джебом не уверен, что тогда ему имело бы смысл жить. Джексон его лучшая реальность, Джексон его лучшее воспоминание. Джебом думает, что если бы даже он его придумал, то лучше выдумать не мог.


End file.
